


No+ O+ne's As Swveet As Yo+u (O+r As Ho+t)

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Groping, Hand Feeding, Innuendo, Ogling, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pansexual Acts, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Cronus and Porrim have a lovely time at a quadrant specific festival.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Porrim Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	No+ O+ne's As Swveet As Yo+u (O+r As Ho+t)

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is two-fold. First, it's for [Pornus Summer Lo+vwin month](https://pornus-summer-lovin.tumblr.com), and second to fill a square for [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com). I interpreted 'Pansexual Acts' as two loving moirails discussing how hot their friends are.

“Cronus, if you could take a moment from your important ogling, you might notice you’re holding them too far up for me to reach.”

“Sorry, babe.”

Without taking his eyes off the sweet piece of ass bent over as they picked a rubber duck out of the water, Cronus lowered the grapes.

“ _Cronus_.”

“Huh?”

He finally looked down, noticing that he was poking the grape stem into Porrim’s face. She gazed up at him in mild exasperation.

“Vwhoops, my bad.”

He adjusted the grapes so there was a large one right at her mouth. She plucked it off, eyes closing as she chewed. Cronus admired the little crinkles in her face. She was so damn beautiful.

Today was the first of the four day long festival going on to celebrate the quadrants. Obviously since it was moirail day they were here enjoying themselves. Porrim had actually invited him! Showed up to pick him up at hive—the hive they shared, which in Cronus’ mind made it even more sweet—with a handmade flower crown woven in messy diamonds. She’d only used flowers that were purple. He might have swooned just a little.

After playing a few games where he won her a stuffed seahorse and she won him a stuffed aquatic fiduspawn, they had gotten a stem of fresh grapes because Porrim thought they looked good. Then they’d manage to grab a seat under this gazebo, Porrim resting her head in his lap while he fed her grapes. And enjoyed the _scenery_.

“You can’t act like you havwen’t been admiring anyone,” Cronus commented when she had swallowed.

Porrim gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes. Voice and words making his bulge twitch in its sheath she replied, “Mm, I’ve definitely been admiring my sweet, handsome moirail. Also Latula’s new tights.”

“Right? They hug her ass like vwhoa. It’s so unfair.”

“It really is. Grape.”

He lowered another grape between her teeth.

“Mituna has a nice ass, too, and I fucking hate it.” Porrim hummed. “Like, vwhy do shitty people get to havwe any hot body parts?”

Porrim reached up, papping his cheek.

“A lot of people probably say the same thing about you.”

His fins wiggled as he asked, “Are you calling me hot?”

“Not exactly the take away I was hoping for you to get, but yes. You are very hot, Cronus. Grape me.”

He fed her another grape, then just to be cheeky groped a rumble sphere.

“Another inappropriate public display of affection like that and Kankri will pop up out of nowhere to lecture us.”

“Speaking of hot asses.”

“He’ll really tell you off for that. But you’re right. His rumble spheres are better than mine, too.”

“Babe, no.” He squeezed the same one as before, making her look up at him with a quirked eyebrow. “These things are magical. None of those assholes compare.”

“You’re such a sweetheart. A pervy sweetheart.”

He winked; she snickered and opened her mouth for another grape.

They finished them off, comparing their friends a little more. Then it was time to hit some more games.

Porrim wrapped their arms together as they strolled through the stalls. They could have put their cumbersome winnings in their sylladexes, but they wanted that full fair experience so out they stayed, held tight in the crooks of their elbows.

There were so many things catching Cronus’ eye, scents filling up his sniffnodes. It was hard to focus on any one thing.

“Porrim, vwhat do you think deep fried butter tastes like?”

“Cardiac arrest. You are not getting that, come on.”

“But I vwanna try it.”

“Or we could get cotton candy and feed it to each other like those disgustingly romantic couples.”

“Okay that sounds better.”

“Thank you for listening to reason. Even if you only do when you get something out of it.”

“I’m vwery pragmatic.”

Kurloz and Mituna were already at the nearest cotton candy stall so they hung back a minute. No use ruining a perfectly good date by interacting with those two assholes.

“So like, he sucks, and he’s super creepy, but—“

“Cronus, I’m begging you to have some self respect.”

“Vwell maybe you should aim a little lowver. I don’t mean lowver than me, by the vway, I mean—“

Papping him Porrim assured, “I know what you mean. And I don’t blame you. Pretty sure you have a fear kink.”

“It puts me in vwery bad situations.”

“Mhm. I’m well aware. Just, keep this admiring to afar, please. For me?”

She gave him a look that had his fins wiggling, heat crawling across his cheeks and fintips. He couldn’t help but nod dumbly. She stroked his jaw with a smile.

“Good boy. Now, cotton candy.”

They got a mix of green and purple because obviously, the colors entwined high together on the stick. Cronus held onto it as they found a nice little bench to cozy up on beneath a beautiful tree whose petals fell around them like some East Beforan romance anime. Fucking nice.

Porrim pinched off a piece of cotton candy and told Cronus to open wide. He readily did, fins flaring out in delight as the sugar touched his tongue, immediately starting to dissolve.

“Tasty?”

Cronus chirped.

Smiling, she leaned over and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of his lips.

“Mm, very tasty.”

Grinning, Cronus pulled off a piece and put it to her lips, captivated as she ate it. There was no graceful way to eat cotton candy, but Porrim made even a mouthful of sticky colored sugar look elegant. Also, fucking _hot._

“Hey, if I said your mouth vwas sexy vwould you hold it against my bul— _mmph_!”

Porrim’s smile barely faltered as she shoved a good handful of cotton candy in his mouth.

As they enjoyed the sugary treat they cuddled together and troll watched some more. One of the many great things about Porrim was that her tastes were so similar to his, and she wasn’t knocking what he said so long as he wasn’t saying it to whoever it was about.

They spotted Damara and Meulin going by, knocking into each other lovingly as they walked. Or maybe because their balance was off since both were obviously high.

“Damn, I’d lovwe to hit the nip with Meulin. Just like I vwanna hit that ass.”

“We’ve fooled around before,” Porrim divulged, and Cronus‘ pan actually stopped for a second. “Her thighs are... supple.”

“Please, I need more detail than that or I’ll die.”

“Shoosh and have some cotton candy.” Sulking, he obediently opened his mouth and let her put another piece in. “Behave yourself and I’ll tell you more when we get hive.”

Cronus’ fins perked right up.

“You’re the hottest cat in this joint, Porrim.”

Lip quirking upward she remarked, “It’s a tie.”

“Betwveen vwho?”

“Who do you think, Cronus?” she replied, running her thumb along his bottom lip. His fins flapped.

“You’re so fucking amazing, babe.”

“You’re pretty cool yourself, chief.”

Then she cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. Fluttering like his fins, his eyes shut as he savored the feel of her lips pressed to his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also an excuse to write Cronus hand feeding Porrim grapes because the image would not leave my mind. I'm a very simple individual.


End file.
